


ghibli night

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [20]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Movie Night, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: narnia, studio ghibli)It's movie night with the Pevensie siblings. Tonight, they're watching Kiki's Delivery Service.
Series: dim sum drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 6
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	ghibli night

“Let’s just start the film, Ed’s never on time,” Peter said, sitting down on the sofa with the bowl of popcorn. Lucy was sat in the middle, and Susan was on the other end, texting someone on the phone.

It was the end of the summer and everyone was restless to cross over to the other side of the threshold; to see what the future held for all of them. Peter, off to university; Susan, in her final year; Edmund taking his GCSEs; Lucy, entering secondary school.

None of them were quite ready for any of it. “Suse? Could you get the lights?”

“You were the one who literally just passed by the kitchen,” she snapped back.

“But I’m sat down now, aren’t I?” Peter said, passing the bowl of popcorn to Lucy, who gleefully dipped a hand inside. The smell of warm butter in the air felt like the start of a cozy night ahead. (If the stroppy energy in the room ever calmed down, at least.)

“So am I!”

Lucy looked at both of them before sighing and setting the bowl down on the floor. “I’ll do it.”

“No, Lucy, let Peter do it—”

“Lucy, you shouldn’t—”

She took off running as Peter and Susan stared daggers at each other.

“Who are you texting anyway?” Peter asked as the lights went down. The room was dark; the opening credits of Kiki’s Delivery Service started to play and the only interruption was the glaring light from Susan’s phone.

“It’s none of your business, stop being so annoying,” she said, tucking the phone away as soon as Lucy came back. They all settled with their pillows on the sofa and directed all of their attention towards the film.

Of course, that was the exact moment when the door flew open and Edmund burst in with a basket full of treats. “Sorry ‘m late, picked up some scones on the way!”

“Sshh!” everyone said.

“Okay, okay no need to be animals about it. No scones for any of you, then,” Edmund said, squeezing in between Peter and Lucy.

“I want some scones,” Lucy said. “Did you get the jam that I like?”

“Yeah, of course I did,” Edmund smiled, rifling through the basket of pastries to dig out the mini jam jars at the bottom. “I’d give you some, but you’ve got all the popcorn. Hardly fair, now, is it?”

Little Lucy's face was flushed with guilt. Edmund felt Peter smacking his arm. “Ed, come on. Give her the scones.”

“Who’s distracting us now?” Susan scoffed from the corner of the sofa.

“Can we just watch the film?” Lucy asked. “It’s our last movie night before term starts tomorrow."

They all nodded, smiling at their youngest sibling that they all so adored. At last, the three of them resigned their bickering and let themselves get lost in the film. For a night, it felt like they were different people living different lives altogether in faraway, magical world.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
